I'm glad you came
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Él, de verdad, era un terrible padre. Y Bolin la había salvado. [Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje favorito" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"]


**_Sumary_**: Él, de verdad, era un terrible padre. Y Bolin la había salvado. [Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje favorito" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"]

**_Disclaimer_**: LOK no me pertenece. De pertenecerme, Irohsami o Bosami sería canon.

* * *

**_I'm glad you came_**

* * *

Siempre, al oír la palabra padre, piensas en una persona cariñosa, amorosa, que te brinda su apoyo en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre estará de tu lado aunque tu camino no sea el correcto para él. Trágicamente, mi padre no es ese tipo de padre.

Desde pequeña lo vi como un héroe. Amaba tanto a mi madre que siempre soñaba con encontrar a alguien que me amara de esa manera. Era la persona más bondadosa que había conocido.

Sus amigos eran mis amigos. El tío Lieu no recibió ese título por nada. Mi padre me amaba y siempre me llevaba con él, yo era su orgullo y él era el mío. Sin embargo, aquella noche, algo en nosotros dos murió.

Aún recuerdo el fuego frente a mis ojos. A mi madre llorando por clemencia, y no para ella, sino para mí. Recuerdo a mi padre abrazándome contra su pecho mientras intentaba que el fuego no me hiciera daño. Las lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre, los gritos de incomprensión de mi parte, y el silencio de mi padre.

No es normal recordar cosas de tu infancia, yo no lo hago. Pero esa noche quedó en mi memoria como pegatinas en un papel, marcando mi vida por y para siempre. Mi infancia fue un detonante al trágico futuro que me esperaba.

Como dije antes, algo en nosotros murió. Mi padre dejó de ser el padre amoroso que recordaba para convertirse en mis pesadillas más oscuras y recónditas. Mi vida dio un giro enorme, y la Asami alegre que solía ser murió con mi madre en esa noche.

A veces pensaba que quizás me padre lo había superado, y yo también debería hacerlo. Comencé a tener amigas en la escuela, novios y pretendientes por doquier, y a pesar de que estaban conmigo por interés yo lo valoraba. Creo que al final ni siquiera me valoré a mi misma.

Un día comenzó como cualquier otro. Mi padre estaba en su oficina, algunas sirvientas de la casa preparaban un delicioso desayuno y yo me hallaba sola en mi habitación, meditando algo interesante qué hacer. No es que la vida de una hereda fuese tan brillante, glamour osa y ajetreada como todos pensaban.

Sin embargo, justo cuando caminaba a las cocinas, me topé con el retrato de mis padres y yo juntos roto en medio pasillo. Los sirvientes nunca pasaban de su zona de trabajo a menos que se lo pidiésemos, así que no cabía duda que había sido mi padre.

Me enojé tanto con él tomé mi motocicleta y salí de cualquier lugar que pudiese recordarme a él. Al final golpeé a mi futuro novio que me daría tantos dolores de cabeza antes de romperme el corazón. Sí, suena a un poema de mal gusto.

Ahora mismo me veía acorralada por él en el mismo lugar que me vio crecer; Industrias Futuro.

El Meca Tanque en el que me encontraba comenzaba a fallar y los vidrios que habían sido rotos por mi padre rompían algunas partes de mis brazos. Ardía, pero era un ardor soportable. Las palabras que habían salido amargas de su boca aún resonaban en mi cabeza:

"Ayudas a las personas que asesinaron a tu madre."

¿Tenía razón o no? No sabía que pensar, para ser sincera. De igual manera daba igual, iba a morir. Y lo peor es que era a manos de mi propio padre. Todo sucedió tan rápido cuando de repente la infantil voz de Bolin resonó por los pasillos.

—¡Sr. Sato, usted es un terrible padre!

El Meca Tanque de mi padre fue golpeado con rocas y cayó al otro lado. Lo ataqué, pero al momento de acabar con él no pude. Un puñado de lágrimas quisieron caer, más no las dejé, y eso sólo dio tiempo a que él me atacara.

Pudimos con él, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Él de verdad es un terrible padre...—dije para mí misma con la decepción desbordándose de mis labios.

* * *

—¡Hey, Bolin! —llamé acercándome al susodicho.

Vencimos. No hay nada más que decir. Los Igualitarios cayeron y la paz volvió al mundo, o eso parecía hasta el momento. No soy muy confianzuda desde lo que sucedió con Mako. Los Igualitarios tenían razón en su causa, sólo bastaba ver como Tarrlok los trataba para saberlo, pero la guerra no lleva a nada bueno. Y menudo líder que tenían.

Mi padre y los que antes eran mi familia ahora estaban en prisión. El tío Lieu, el guardia Momo y su gemelo Marlon, el abuelo Yuu y su hijo Nero. Todos ellos ahora pagaban su condena en prisión y a mi aún me dolía. Crecí con ellos, no puedo odiarlos.

A pesar de tener el apoyo del General Iroh, sigo con un vuelco en el estómago. El honor de Industrias Futuro está sobre mis hombros y tan sólo tengo dieciocho años. Incluso el General, siendo como es, bromeaba diciendo que era la copia de su abuelo. Eso aún no me hace sentir bien.

Pero de una u otra manera hablar con Bolin sonaba reconfortante.

—Asami... —dijo con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para poder verme al igual que Pabu, quién estaba sobre su hombro— ¿Qué tal?

Su timbre seguía siendo tan infantil como siempre, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido. Aquello logró que una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios.

—Todo bien, aunque con tanto estrés creo que bajé dos tallas —bromeé con una fuerte risa.

Mi padre siempre me llevaba a cenas y demás. Estaba orgulloso de mis modales. Si algo aprendí de mamá era que una dama reía suavemente, pero a esta edad aún no puedo evitarlo. Bolin me sacó de mis ensoñaciones con otra risa igual o más fuerte.

—No eres la única, estos músculos están escurriéndose —rió, mostrándome su brazo.

No era un secreto que Bolin poseía una contextura robusta y sus brazos eran demasiado musculosos, pero ahora eran comparables con los de Mako. Creo que esto me enseña que no soy la única que está sucumbiendo a la post-guerra. ¿Acaso a Korra le sucederá lo mismo que al Avatar Aang después de la Guerra de 100 años?

—Se nota —aseguré una sonrisa de lado.

Me tambaleé un poco sobre mis pies, suspirando.

—Quería agradecerte por... Ayudarme ese día, con el Meca Tanque —rasqué mi cuello. Me sentía algo incomoda con todo esto—. De no ser por ti...

—Habrías muerto, lo sé —murmuró con una sonrisa, pero detalladamente no era de alegría—. No pudiste agradecerme por la adrenalina del momento, pero cuando me sonreíste lo tomé como un gracias,

No había nada más que decir. En aquel balcón, observando a la lejanía Ciudad República desde el hogar de Tenzin, no había nada mejor. Al parecer él pensaba lo mismo ya que no dio indicios de conversación, hasta unos segundos después.

—Debió ser difícil para ti... —al ver mi desconcierto, prosiguió—: con tu padre, digo.

Asentí un poco. Aquel tema aún dolía.

—Seh...

—Sólo quería decirte que sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas —me sonrió con cierta tristeza, para después dirigir su mirada al agua—. Cuando mis padres murieron me costaba comprenderlo, al contrario de Mako. Pero aún así duele.

Unos segundos de silencio, y un suspiro por parte de Bolin.

—Cuando conocí a Korra me dije "Oye, Bolin, ella es la chica. ¡Ve a por ella!" —rió un poco—, y eso hice. Lástima que ella quedó prendada de mi hermano.

Hice una mueca para hablar, pero no pude hasta después de dos intentos.

—E-El día que me dijiste que los viste besándose lucías despreocupado, no me lo imaginé.

—Bueno... No soy un tío de muchas emociones —se mofó de sí mismo con voz grave, haciéndome reír—. Esa noche le llevaba flores y, bueno, vi la bomba.

Suspiré nuevamente. Aún sentía cosas por Mako, no tan fuertes o importantes como antes, pero aún las sentía.

—No sabía qué me hacía sentir peor; que Mako y Korra se estaban besando, o que Mako te había engañado.

Mi mirada se dirigió al chico de ojos verdes. Era sorprendente como, a pesar de dolerle, seguía sonriendo como un niño. Deseaba haber tenido esa actitud en vez de comportarme como una adolescente de doce años e ignorarlo.

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cerebro una y otra vez, e inmediatamente me sonrojé por su consideración hacia mí. Se supone que sé controlar este tipo de cosas, se supone.

—Gracias, Bolin —sonreí.

Por primera vez, vi a Bolin con seriedad. Eso no sucedía todos los días.

—De todas formas, creo que me gusta alguien más —murmuró con alegría—, y no, no Eska. Tampoco Ginger.

—Me dejaste sin opciones —me encogí de hombros—. Gracias, de nuevo.

Despeiné su cabello con una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Ahora por qué?

—Porque lograste que pensara en algo que no fuera mi padre, Mako o Industrias Futuro, y eso no sucedía desde hace meses —besé su mejilla—. Me alegro de que hayas estado para mí ese día, hasta mañana.

Y me alejé de allí ahora con cara de retrasada.

* * *

No dejé de pensar en algo que no fuera Bosami desde ese capítulo. Espero que tenga las palabras necesarias, que las conté manualmente.

La última escena, el título y la trama de la historia fue gracias a este video fanmade Bosami

/0ximzM_ys9g


End file.
